New Republic of the Pacific
We are the Imperial Rebel Front, after breaking off of the AIF, we strive to build a great and powerful empire from what use to be a great country. -NRP's first official transmission to the public about their breaking away Formerly the Imperial Rebel Front, the New Republic of the Pacific is a faction that broke off from the AIF during the Earth-Prometheus War, and currently strive on developing a New World Order-type government in the Pacific Ocean in an attempt to restore the AIF to the power it use to be before the Battle for Earth. Political Relations Allies *Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet *P.A.N.Z.E.R. Enemies *United States of America *United Islands of Armadia (AF) *United Aerospace Command (UAC) *Alliance of Imperial Fleet (AIF) *Advanced Fleet Of Hybrids (AFOH) *United Merchant Guild (UMG) Goals #To bring order to the pacific #Bring the AIF to its former glory #Build a great empire under the AIF flag Members President/Commander in Chief *'Edward Jackknife: '''The second in command of General Dagger, who had recently left after Operation Blackout. (Played by USS Enterprise CVN-65) '''Generals' Majors *'Marcus Ackerman:' Former member of the Armada of Freedom, left to help exand the AIF. (Played by Harmonmj13) *'Jerry Kenner:' (Played by Qapta1n) *'Armand Arolson': (Played by Sit kitty citty) *'Demetri Volotov:' (Played by CaptMCDerpington) *'Bradford Thomas:' (Played by Captain rudder guy Kevin1) Enrollment #Name #Ships you are bringing #Ships you are contributing #Will you devote your life to bring glory to the pacific? Ground Forces Soldiers IRF Soldiers.jpg|An image of four NRP soldiers in standard battle dress uniforms. NRP Shock Trooper.jpeg|NRP Shock Troopers are known for their brutality in combat, and overall effectiveness against their enemies. They are distinguished in battle by the large gas mask. Weapons m1919a4F.jpg|The .30 caliber machine gun. Nicknamed "confetti makers" by the NRP troops and their enemies due to their shear fire rate, horrible innacuracy at long range, and their ability to literally shred their enemies into "confetti" M1911_pistol.jpg|The Colt M1911, the standard pistol for the IRF MA37.jpg|The MA37 is the NRP's primary assault rifle. It is an older version of the UAC's MA5B, and due to them being outdated and no longer in service, many have gone to the black market and reached the IRF. They can hold 32 rounds of ammunition, and have a holographic display for ammo and a compass. It fires 7.62x51mm NATO rounds Battle Rifle.jpg|The BR55 Heavy Barreled Service Rifle is the NRP's main infantry service rifle. Originating from UAC designs for an infantry rifle, it was scrapped in favor of the DMR, and soon fell into the hands of the IRF. It has a x5 scope and a holographic display for a compass and ammunition. It can carry 36 rounds, and has a select fire rate of either a burst of three rounds, or a single fire mode. It fires 9.5x40mm High Powered Semi-Armor Piercing (HP SAP) rounds that use a higher powered propellant then normal ammmunition. Vehicles Leopard2A6M_Canada_03.jpg|After stealing 45 Leopard 2 tanks from the AIF during the rebellion, they reverersed engineered three and were able to make their own versions military-jeep-wrangler-j8-8.jpg|The Jeep Wrangler is the primary vehicle of the NRP. The variant they use is armed with a .50 caliber machine gun. and a smaller light machine gun for combat. It also has a lot of spots to mount supplies, making it a very useful vehicle in many situations. IRFlovestheirWranglers.jpg|A second variant of the IRF's Jeep Wrangler. Compared to the other variant, it is not armed with any weaponry, and is used to transport troops, supplies, and officers around rough terrain and jungle. Leopard 3A8 Ausf. B.png|The Leopard 3A8 Ausf. B is a downgraded variant of the Leopard 3A8 to fulfill the NRP's needs of an upgraded tank force. It is armed with a 140mm smoothbore cannon, allowing it to use a large variety of projectile weaponry, although it is shortened to allow better movement through the jungle. The spaced armor on the front is removed, as well as the MG5s, and the APS, with the MG5 being replaced by a .30 caliber machine gun, and the 20mm autocannons with dual 12.7mm machine guns. Leopard 3A8 Ausf. C.png|The Leopard 3A8 Ausf. C is a second model of the Leopard 3A8 designed for the NRP, with a dedicated anti-tank role. It is armed with a shorter 140mm railgun, allowing it to operate in the jungle. Like the other model, the spaced armor is removed, along with the MG5, being replaced by a .30 caliber machine gun, and the 20mm turret with APS replaced with two 12.7mm machine guns. Fleet Irebel spaceship.jpg|The Revolution-class is the backbone of the NRP space force, with 68 MCMs, a lot of 2040s, and decent speed, it is a force to be reckoned with. Rebelfightetr.jpg|After stealing the blueprints to the GA-TL1 Lobgsword, the NRP produced them in massive numbers to counter their enemies Rebelautumn.jpg|The Uprising-class is a simple and easy to make ship with a task of attacking convoys and escorting larger ships. REBELLION.jpg|The Rebellion-class destroyer is the most common destroyer in the NRP fleet ImageAAF.jpg|The X-230 is a large super warship class, long time to produce, but deadly against surface fleets. Imagegarwhe.jpg|The Exterminator-class is used for heavy bombardment, and close up ship-to-ship combat Imagejkvggd.jpg|The Insurrection-class battlecruiser is a twin-hull design, giving it a much faster speed AAimage.jpg|The Hailstorm-class Air Defense Platform is armed with many AA railguns to defend IRF capital ships from air attacks Eabdimage.jpg|The Insabordination-class destroyer carries over 100 VLS missiles, and can be produced easily BringerofDoom.jpg|The Bringer of Doom-class assault platform is a massive super warship made to basically smash through enemy defenses. Virtually immune to torpedo attacks, and anything lighter then a 2040 shell. It also carries a fighter wing to protect itself from enemies, has ASW for anti sub protection, anti air railguns, two doomsdays, a bunch of 2040s, 530,000GJ, and many 46 and 530cm guns, as well as precision weapons. Jovial serpent.jpeg|A stolen cruiser design from AIF, known in the NRP as the Jovial Serpent-class. The AIF refers to the original class as the Reliant-class. It is an excellent raider, with its smaller caliber guns well suited to crippling ships without damaging the more valuable cargo. Defiance-class.jpg|The Defiance-class heavy assault platform is used in heavy assaults on enemy bases. Carries a fighter escort and AA X-250.jpg|The X-250 has 700k toughness and many 2040cm guns, used in full on assaults X-240.jpg|The X-240 carries over 1900 missiles and any 2040cm guns, allowing it to do full on assaults on enemy fleets Retaliation.jpg|The Retaliation-class heavy assault platform carries hundreds of aircraft used to assault enemy fleets Kamikaze drone.jpg|The Type-15 Kamikaze Drone carries multiple explosives, and can go at super sonic speeds. They are deployed in swarms and can cause a lot of damage to enemy ships. Darkened Skies.jpg|The Darkened Skies-class Super Heavy Battleship is a massive super ship built using a lot of the NRP's remaining resources, making it their most powerful. With 100x 2040mm turrets and three doomsdays, and 3.2 Million toughness (100K is the base), it is a tough foe to fight Marauder cruiser.jpeg|The Marauder-class cruiser. A cheap CGN based on stolen designs for an IKN battleship. Basically a missile platform for SSN-12s. Deathstroke class CVN.png|The Deathstroke-class aircraft carriers are heavily modified Ford-class carriers stolen from the United States. 5 active IRF Red Sabbath.JPG|The Red Sabbath-class battlecarriers are based on the UAC's Unicron-class but with larger turrets on the ship and stronger armor. 17 active. IRF Imperialism.JPG|NRP Imperialism (CVN-06) is the largest carrier in the NRP fleet and is Major Ackerman's secondary flagship. 19 active. IRF sub.jpeg|A fast sub based on partial plans for the IKN Pittshaven. With extra missiles and better speed, the NRP Sea Devil is a sub to be reckoned with. BlooddawnV2.jpeg|The fast and powerful Blood Dawn-class battlecruiser, built for both raiding cruises and fleet operations, one is also Major Thomas's flagship. Modified after a disastrous engagement with Israeli forces and the prototype vessel, the design incorporates lessons learned from the battle. Revenge.irf.jpeg|The Revenge-class heavy cruiser is designed as a replacement for the aging Jovial Serpent-class, and will serve as escorts for the new Blood Dawn-class. They will also serve as independent raiders, terrorizing enemy shipping. NRP Black Plague.jpeg|The Black Plague class cruiser is a medium sized cruiser used to support the larger ships, and attack in swarms. They have powerful weaponry, and about 800k toughness. Irfnormal.jpeg|The first home built battleship in the NRP, the Death's Hand class battleship is a force to be reckoned with. Armed with 53cm guns, MCMs, and 36cm guns, this ship can spell doom for many surface warships. NRP Sins of the Creator.JPG|NRP Sins of the Creator, a ship based on the stolen designs of the UAC's Paris-class frigates. 100 in service. Iron Dawn.jpeg|The Iron Dawn class battleship is a massive behemoth designed to match the Vaterland class fielded by our allies in Germany. Armed with an impressive array of 53cm guns, Comet missiles, and MCM silos, this vessel is one of the most powerful in the region. Fleet Roster: Aerospace Ships Darkened Skies-class Super Heavy Battleship: 1 Revolution-class Cruiser: 80 Uprising-class Cruiser: 100 Black Plague-class Cruiser: 50 Surface Fleet Hailstorm-class AA Destroyer: 40 Rebellion-class Destroyer: 50 Insubordination-class Destroyer: 50 Insurrection-class Battlecruiser: 30 Exterminator-class Battleship: 20 Blood Dawn-class Battlecruiser: 70 Revenge-class Heavy Cruiser: 150 Death's Hand-class Battleship: 40 Copperhead-Class Heavy Cruiser: 30 Iron Dawn-Class Battleship: 20 Category:Nations/Navies